Bittersweet
by XxDracoxX
Summary: Who knew being a Wizard was so bloody difficult? Welcome to Hogwarts. You thought the war was hard? You've seen nothing yet... DracoXHermione Some Ron bashing. CreatureFic If you don't like the story, please stop reading it! Give me constructive criticism
1. Hermiones secret

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, IF I DID I WOULD BE VERY VERY RICH. I'M NOT. **

**RATING: PG-13 BECAUSE I AM PARANOID AND VERY MILD LANGUAGE.**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

"Can't be late!" She mumbled, racing to potions. She had been... Busy with Ron, and both lost track of the time. Her muddy brown hair was awkwardly frizzed and tangled, as was Ron's. Ron more than likely had it worse. Pink lipstick stains dotted his already flushed face. His tie hung around his neck, like a tailor's tape measure. His vest was crumpled, and his white shirt was untucked and the top-most buttons were undone. Snape had already locked the door when Hermione reached it, and Snape had probably counted her tardy. 'This will look dreadful, as a prefect!' She thought bitterly to herself. She had started to walk away, when she suddenly caught sight of a figure, roaming the halls. "You there!" She yelled, as the person whipped up their head, and started swaggering towards her. The first thing she noticed was a gleaming prefects badge, and white-blonde hair. "Dray?" She yelped. He grinned at her. "Draco, why aren't you in potions?" She groaned, exasperated at how foolish this boy could be, albeit strong, handsome, kind, smooth... "Dammit Hermione!" She spat at herself. Draco's grin faded.  
"I didn't want to!" He huffed, and Hermione's hand flew to her mouth, to stifle her giggle. He sounded like a toddler! "Hermione." He was back to all business, and Hermione put on a fake pout.  
"Yes?" She tapped one foot impatiently, and a bemused smirk flew across her face.  
"Babe, I need you to quit with the weasel."  
"What? I don't know what you mean!" A deep blush flooded her paling face. Rubbing her arm, she avoided eye contact with the Slytherin prince. Draco cupped her chin and tilted her face up to meet his. "I'm not- I mean I can't-"  
"Ah. But you do know what I mean." He leaned in and sniffed her. "Cologne? That isn't my cologne!" He raised a platinum eyebrow, and took her hand. "I'll forgive you babe."  
"Oh why thank you my good man!" She curtsied deeply, as Draco swept her up bridal style. The halls rang with raucous giggling, and an ear-splitting bang as Snape opened the door and bashed it against the wall. Luckily for the happy couple, Hermione had stowed Harry's cloak of invisibility in her mauve beaded bag. She whipped it out with a flourish, and tossed it over the pair. Snape protruded his unreasonably greasy head from the heavy wooden door. He growled in discontent, as the hallway was empty. It unsettled him. He pulled his head back in. The pair had taken of down the hall, to the Room of Requirement. "We need a place to be alone!" Hermione whispered with a giggle. The door appeared in the faded, grey wall. Draco pulled the door open with a swoop. Inside, a sleek red couch awaited them upon their arrival. The dapper green walls were lined with bookshelves, filled with trinkets, DVDs and books of all sorts. Draco threw himself onto a cushion, like he owned the place. He was facing a large television, and lifted his wand. "Accio date movie!' He drawled, directing the disk to the muggle DVD player with his wand. Hermione grinned and snuggled into him, breathing in his familiar scent, loving the feel of his strong, beater build arms encircling her waist. "I chose _The Notebook_." He explained. "I remember you saying it was your favorite."  
"I can't believe you remember Dray!" She smiled, and curled deeper into his side. It was a perfect fit, like a jigsaw. Halfway through the movie, Hermione felt Draco's chest rumbling. She looked up at him, and saw his closed eyes. he was so peaceful. Hermione didn't care, as other girls would. Most girls at Hogwarts would throw a fit, and when angry, they would get _very_ emotional because they weren't spending enough time with their boyfriends. Hermione wasn't like that. She turned off the movie and stretched awaking Draco. Hermione checked her watch, and gasped in shock. "My God!" She screeched. "It's past midnight!" Sure enough, Filches voice rang throughout the corridor. "Let's sleep here tonight, Dray." As she spoke, a soft looking bed materialized in front of them. "Oi! No looking while I change! I love you, but this is too fast darling." She giggled, and Draco reluctantly turned his head away. "Oi, toss me your shirt." She commanded.  
"What am I meant to wear?" He cried.  
"Oh please. you're a man, you can get away with just a pair of boxers." She folded up her top and jeans, before placing them on the arm of the chair. Slowly, she walked over to Draco, whose eyes were still closed. she wrenched the shirt off him and threw it on. "Open up." His eyes snapped open, and he searched around for Hermione. She was lying placidly in the bed, reading a book. Draco unlatched his leather belt, and he kicked off his trousers, leaving a clothes pile next to Hermione's meticulous stack. He crawled under the fine satin sheets, and Hermione rolled over, pressing her head onto the nape of his neck. She felt his erection press into her. "Oi!" She whispered. "Pipe down. We're sleeping not busying." He sighed and flipped over until he was calmed. He rolled back over to face Hermione. "I love you." He whispered. "Nox."

"Oi! Where the bloody hell were you?" Ron questioned.  
"Under what terms should I feel compelled to disclose any information to you, Ronald Bilius Weasley?" Ron felt anger bubbling up to his red flaming locks of hair, and slapped her with every ounce of might he could muster. Hermione was blown back, stumbling over a book, flipping over a sofa, and landing on the plush carpet, her long bushy hair caught in the leaping flames. "Aguamenti!" Draco shrieked from the entrance to the common room. "I pleaded with the kind Fat Lady" He explained to the crowd of staring Gryffindors. He placed his hand over Hermione's. "It's fine love." He whispered. "Let's go see McGonagall." Draco led a trembling Hermione over to the portrait hole. "How could you Ron? I was starting to tolerate you. You bastard." Draco shot over his shoulder as Hermione broke down. Draco scooped her up, and darted down the corridor.

**Hope you liked! Please review. This will be multichapter, so please follow for semi-frequent updates!**


	2. Couples Dorm

Malfoy dragged Hermione into McGonagalls office, placed her gently on a chair. "Professor! You must help! Ron slapped her, and she fell back into the fireplace!"  
"Mister Malfoy!" She drawled, in her Scottish accent. "I implore you to relax! " she waved her wand at Hermione, whose hair promptly fell out all at once. "Hold on," And within seconds, Hermione's hair was long, sleek, and soft. She grinned at her own handiwork. "Now, might I make a suggestion?" She arched a solitary brow, as Malfoy nodded vivaciously. "I propose you ask Professor elderly teacher to his feet consider building family dormitories for the seventh and eighth years!" Malfoy nodded again, rushing off to the Headmasters office. He was going to Dumbledores office, accidentally crashing into Dumbledore along the way. "Professor!" He gasped, helping the elderly teacher to his feet. "I was just coming to speak with you!"  
"My boy, walk with me, and tell me whats on your mind!"  
"Well professor. To start, I think, we should have a re-sorting for the eighth years, and I was thinking, I know a slew of able-bodied students who could help with this, building living spaces for students, who wish to move in together. A friendly smile tugged at Draco's lips. "Just think about it, please sir."  
"My boy, I'm so happy for you and Miss Granger. And my answer, is yes. To both of your requests." The headmaster smiled at Draco. "Go on, I believe Miss Granger is up and looking for you." Draco ran down the dank corridor, weaving in and out of tall graceful columns. "Hermione!" He called, sighing happily as Hermione stepped around a corner, smiling sweetly. "Babe!" Draco smiled, relieved that she was okay. "You're going to need to help me and Dumbledore soon, lovely! You're so gorgeous today, sweet-heart."  
"Thanks gorgeous!" Hermione tucked a tendril of hair behind her ears, adorned with glamorous diamond studded earrings. "How will I need to help you and Dumbledore may I ask?"  
"Well, Dumbledore agreed to my idea to build couple and family dormitories at Hogwarts, for students in a serious relationship!" Hermione gasped in delight, and beamed. "Also," Draco started. "Where are those fabulous earrings from?" Hermione's face turned a color reminiscent of a plum. "Hermione?"  
"Ronald gave them to me." Her voice dropped. "I was wearing them to go on our date, because they're really pretty. I thought you would love them. I don't know why I had to choose these." She burst into tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm so dumb!"  
"No, you're not, darling!" Draco soothed, massaging her shoulder blades lightly. "Let's go! The dorms won't build themselves." The two grinned and walked off to recruit builders.

"Theo!" Draco called out to his friend. Friend is a bit of a stretch. More like lackey. "'Ello Malfoy. How's the mudblood slut of a girlfriend?" His thin lips stretched into a taut smirk.  
"Do you like to breathe?" Malfoy jammed his wand into Theo's throat.  
"Yeah!"  
"Good. Just make sure you never use that word again. If you like to breathe."  
"So what did you want Malfoy?"  
"Just wanted to ask if you were free over the weekend? Hermione and I are going to build new dorms for students in relationships, and we need some helpers." Draco grimaced, as Theo rolled his eyes in an exaggerated, annoyed look. "Problem, Theo?"  
"Not at all. Can't wait to see the slut do manual labor. Later, you blood traitor."  
"Eff you Nott. I don't give a crap if you come help or not." Draco saw Hermione coming from behind Theo. "Hello sexy!" Theo crooned, earning a well deserved slap from Hermione. He slunk away into the shadowy Slytherin dorms. "Guess you aren't helping us then, Theo?" Malfoy chuckled darkly, settling onto a cushion. Hermione plopped down onto the silver beanbag and sighed. "Problems?"  
"Oh however did you guess?" Hermione sneered. A house-elf apparated next to the pair and took drink orders, Hermione ordered a large glass of firewhisky, and Draco decided to be good for a change, and ordered a small, baneberry soda. "Well, to start, I went to break up with Weasley. Of course, you can imagine how well that goes, he bursts into man-sobs, and I feel awful because I'm breaking up with him!" She took a deep swig from the emerald green flagon of firewhisky. "And Ginny's in a right state, with Dean breaking up with her, Harry going to fight this bloody war, and who does she ask to help with her problems? Me! So I've been listening to Ginny vent out all her issues to me, and I don't really care!" She downed the rest of the frosty mug, set it on a table, and trudged towards the dormitories, rubbing her eyes groggily.

The next morning was bright and sunny, perfect for building the dorms. Draco rolled over begrudgingly and tapped Hermione's shoulder blade, making her snap into life. "What?" She moaned, sitting up, relinquishing the tragic effects of a hangover. "Is today the day we go to build those bloody dorms?" She asked, still laying down on the bed. "I feel horrid.""Not surprising, considering you drank more than I did, for once." Draco laughed lightly and swung one foot over the mattress onto the ground. "Catch," He tossed Hermione a t-shirt emblazoned with the logo of the muggle band Queen, and a pair of acid-wash jeans. She slid out from under the warmth of the silken sheets, and tossed the clothes on. She trudged into the bathroom, where she undid her ponytail, and began combing, and trying to tame her mass of wily curls. After about twenty minutes, and a bottle of hairspray, later, She was adequately presentable to go out and cast a few building charms. Then Draco had his turn in the restroom. He gelled his platinum blonde hair, washed his face, brushed every individual tooth. washed his face, then dried his face off with a fluffy linen towel. Hermione approved the attire and the couple set out to the Great Hall.  
"Oi! Hermione! What're you doin' with the ferret?"

**OOH WHO COULD IT BE? FOLLOW TO FIND OUT! AS ALWAYS, I OWN NOTHING, ALL CREDITS TO GOD-QUEEN ROWLING! XD**


	3. Decorations

Draco and Hermione walked hand-in-hand down the corridor, towards the courtyard. The sun was a celestial jewel amidst an azure sky, grazed lightly with fluffy clouds. There was a medium sized collaboration of people there, all with wands raised to build the new dorms. Hermione snapped a hair tie from her wrist and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. Dumbledore stepped onto the luscious green courtyard, robes flowing in the light breeze. He gave out the rules, and set each couple to a dorm. Each dorm was to include one master bedroom, and one smaller one. Two restrooms, one with a shower. The dorms had to include a kitchen, adjoined with a comfortable living room. The layout could be in absolutely any way they choose. Ron was building his next to Draco and Hermione's. His layout was for whenever Hermione came back to him. The colors were Gryffindor red, Hermione's favorite color. Photo's of him and her dotted the walls. It made Hermione positively ill to her stomach to remember the beautiful memories the two young lovers had shared. Tears welled in her chocolatey brown eyes, leaking out the corners. Draco was putting the roof on the lovely stonewalled dormitory, when he noticed the tears dripping from Hermione's eyes. He pulled her into a tight embrace. She sniffed and nodded, gently pulling away and starting to decorate the freshly laid bricks with smooth cement, and paint in Slytherin green, dotted with blobs of Gryffindor red. She _accioed _muggle and wizard photo's of the couple into Draco's hands, who began to hang on key places. They went down the hallway from the main bedroom to the kitchen, and then hung in various other locations. "Aww look at this one!" She whispered. Draco wiped his hands on his Green quidditch sweatpants, and strode over to her. "Do you remember this?" She looked up at him, a delicate smile playing on her face. The photo was the couple at a very elegant party, thrown for the engagement of Luna Lovegood and Blaise Zabini. Draco and Hermione went together on a date and he asked her to marry him. The photo depicted Hermione hugging Draco, Yes spilling from her mouth on a repeated loop. She remembered that night with a grin, as she peered down at her ring, emblazoned with a green and silver dragon. She brought it slowly to her lips. "Ah, come approve this!" Draco Called from the master bedroom. Hermione jogged down the hall and grinned as a musky, sweet smell filled her nose. "Well?" Draco was obviously very proud, with good reason, seeing as the room was absolutely gorgeous. The bed was in the middle of the back wall, adorned with silken sheets, in silver and gold. Doves and nightingales flew on the walls, to lull them to sleep, a decorate the room. A book nook rest in the corner with plushy beanbags in the house colors. For Draco, they had a glass enclosure for his snake, which was perfectly harmless, but frightened Hermione to no end. "Must we keep that beast in here?" She whined. When Draco merely nodded, she knew it was time to give up. She closed her mouth, and set to work making a shopping list for things they would need. As she and Draco had both approved the list, a knock on the door made them both jump. Draco shoved his hand in his pocket, where his wand was. "Who is it?" He called politely.  
"It's me!" Someone said. Hermione grinned. "It's me, Harry!" He paused. "Hermione I know your favorite scent of soap is blueberry, and Draco, I know you love to eat pumpkin pasties and drew-balls." Draco nodded and opened the door with a beam. "Draco!"  
"What's knew with you, mate?" Draco laughed, clapping Harry on the back.  
"Not much! Er, Y'know I need some help with something..."  
"What's up mate?"  
"I've decided to propose to Ginny at the graduation ceremony at the end of year and I need everything to be perfect."  
"Really?" Chimed in Hermione. Harry nodded. "How are you Harry?" Harry nodded, and the three went outside. "I need to run! See you Harry." Hermione pecked his cheek and raced off to the floo network in the great hall. Seventh and eighth years were allowed to use the floo networks during their free periods, and the only floo fireplaces were in Dumbledores office, and in the great hall. "Muggle. London." She spoke very clearly and threw the grey dust into the dirty base of the fireplace. Emerald flames sparked up around her, and she disappeared. She felt solid ground again and stepped out into the shop, a dusty little wizards bar in the corner of what separates London from Diagon Alley. She ordered a butterbeer to go, placed a galleon on the table, and swept out. breathing in the musky scent of muggles, for wizards and mugles have a distinct scent, she strode down the street, transfiguring her butterbeer glass into a starbucks frappe cup. She entered many shops, if she saw something that looked good, she purchased it, without a care in the world. She was paying in leprechauns gold, that looked like the currency of wherever you were, and was indeed real. the only thing was, it would disappear after a few hours.

Draco looked Harry in the eye. "How did you know Hermiones favorite scent of soap?"  
"Oh!" Harry laughed. "I thought I had done something wrong. She was on vacation with me, considering I had moved in with her family, like a brother, and I went shopping. She needed soap, and she asked for blueberry because it was her favorite." He finished with a smirk at Draco who blushed. "Oh, look at the time!" Harry pointed to a brass clock hanging on the sparse wall. The bell was about to ring for the begin of class, and the two males darted into the corridors of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione, was going to be late or absent to potions, again.


	4. Blue Swan

The bell rang, right on time. Hermione was late. Again. She darted through the halls of Hogwarts, panting as she reached the locked doors of Snape's potions classroom. She pounded on the door in agony, as she was quite afraid, two absents in the same week would earn her a loss in her Head Girl status. The door slid openly slowly, agonizingly slowly, And Hermione slipped inside. Snape had not yet entered the room. Or so the room thought. A lone bat hung from the rafters, glaring at the door, and as Hermione took her seat, it flew down to the desk and became professor Snape. Hermione groaned. "Of course." She bashed her face onto the heavy set etchings in her wooden desk. "I'm sorry I'm late professor." She mumbled.  
"Never _mind_ Miss Granger." He spat wearily. "Kindly join the class and turn in your book to page three hundred and ninety four. Unless, your time is better occupied, hmm? Kindly regale to us, Miss Granger, why you didn't feel the _need_ to attend at the proper moment? Were and Mister Malfoy _in a predicament? _Or was Mister Weasley this time? You filthy mudblood." Snape smirked at a flushed Hermione, whose face was buried in the shoulder of Draco Malfoy, her Slytherin boyfriend. He wrapped his arm around her, and ran his long, pale fingers through her mess of wild, pale brown curls. Tears dripped down her rapidly heating face. Draco stood, his stance one of a fighter. Shoulders squared, brow furrowed, fists balled, lips pursed, wands raised, dozens of spells at the tip of his tongue. Hermione followed, her stance resmbling his, but a great deal shakier. Both were followed by Harry, who was the most frightening. His stance was identical, but a blazing fire was raging in his eyes of emerald green. Fear flashed in the deep sultry eyes of Snape. "Please. Take your seats." He tried to remain calm, but he had a panicked disposition. Beads of sweat pooled at his greasy hairline, and his brow knitted together. He did the first thing he thought of, and leapt out the window, turning into a bat on the way to the ground. Harry lowered his wand, and stashed it in his pocket. He turned to the class and laughed. "Class dismissed!" He waved his hand towards the door, and slung his satchel over his head. He sat down and took out a book, waiting for the couple. Draco was knitting his cool fingers through Hermione's soft wreath of dusty brown curls. His other hand was slowly snaking in slow, steady patterns on her back, massaging the stress out of her. They broke apart and Hermione slung her old, fraying, beaded bag on her shoulder, and Draco strapped on one handle of his worn, green, and silver patched backpack over his shoulder. Harry shoved his book into the sleek, leather satchel Sirius gave him for Christmas. The trio set out, and sashayed, swaggered, and strutted into the Great Hall, where they used the Floo Network to go to Harry's favorite pub, The Blue Swan. Hermione tumbled in and looked around at the narrow, short corridor ahead. "Harry?" She called. Nobody answered. "Anyone?" Still silence. "Hello?" Silence again, with a rough had clutching her shoulder and spinning her around. She peered at him in the dim light of a candle on the tabletop. "Hello." She squeaked. The man loosened his grip on Hermione slightly. He still had to determine if she was a muggle poking around. "Girl, where do you attend school?" He growled. Hermione winced at his rough, gravelly voice, that reminded her of the harsh tones of Hagrid, The half giant. She thought for a moment. "Hogwarts." She muttered, uncertainty swimming within her very tone. The man nodded, and opened the door. "Sorry." He called after her. "I had to be sure you weren't no muggle. In the new light, she looked up and saw a man with kind eyes, very young. Black hair, shaggy over one eye, which was the deepest blue. His rough, calloused hands thrust deep in the pockets of his black denim jeans. He cleared his throat and spoke again. His tone was much lighter, and the gravelly, misguiding stature had fled, leaving a silky smooth voice, and Hermione didn't catch a word he said. She snapped into reality again. "I didn't catch that." She giggled.  
"Go to dinner with me." He repeated, blowing her a kiss. "My name is Danny. Danny Ravenclaw." He shut the door. Hermione saw a note folded in front of where he had just stood. It was folded into a diamond, sealed with a wax stamp of an eagle. Ravenclaw's eagle. She sucked in a sharp intake of breath, and let a single tear roll down her cheek. She felt torn, and impure. She had always been the good girl, who no guy would ever look at. Her frizzy hair and large front teeth were always a no-go in muggle primary school. Since she was at Hogwarts, she had started using hair products, and facial scrubs, and she went shopping more frequently than she used to. As it were, she had two outrageously sexy men falling head over heels for her. This was so new to her! As she stood there in a blind fog, Draco's voice pierced her mind like a knife, and she snapped into reality again. Harry and Draco were beckoning her over, genuine concern pooling in Draco's eyes. "Are you alright?" He whispered, as if it was an unclean secret, that he was protective of Hermione. "I don't know what that guys problem was, but it certainly wasn't you, you're perfect."  
"Dray, I'm fine." She picked up a menu and buried her nose in it. Draco swiveled his head and examined the envelope in front of Hermione's seat. He slid it over towards him, and stealthily opened it, careful not to crinkle it. He pried the parchment out of the snug confine, and read it.


	5. Fangtastic

Eyes wide, mouth open, nose upturned, Draco Malfoy read the letter that would confirm that his worst nightmare was happening now

_My dearest bumblebee,  
I've yet to learn your name, or anything of yourself.  
Despite this, I have a feeling about you.  
You are a Gryffindor, friend to the hufflepuff, which is bitter enemy to Slytherin, as is Gryffindor.  
Us ravenclaws are the only ones kind enough to love all the houses. I love more than houses darling.  
I, Daniel Ferocial Ravenclaw, am utterly and irrevocably in desperate love with you.  
I adore you. I want you. I NEED you.  
Love_ _me.  
Danny_

Draco crumpled the note and threw it on the table. He gathered his wallet, coat, and backpack, and stormed into the Floo Room. Seconds later, he stomped back out, dragging Danny by his earlobe. "Hermione!" Draco roared.  
"Y-yes?" She was trembling. "What i-is it-t?"  
"Do you know him?"  
"He was making sure I wasn't a muggle!"  
"How do you explain away the note he gave you?"  
"I wasn't going to take it to heart."  
"You hurt me Hermione!" He shoved Danny away and approached Hermione, slowly reaching for his wand. "And now I hurt you!" Harry leapt in front of her, drawing his own wand. "Move Harry!"  
"You're not going to harm her Draco! I know you love her but this is too far."  
"Wait!" Draco yelled. He lowered his wand. "I wasn't going to hurt her. Just them." He pointed a pale finger towards the far wall, where a gang of Danny look-a-likes were lingering. Danny strode over to them and leaned against the wall, all laughing at Hermione, who ran over to Draco and wrapped herself around one of his long, slender arms. "Why are they laughing at me Draco?" She whispered, stuggling to see through the tears glittering like dew drops on her long, full lashes. "Help me!"  
"Aww, poor baby girl." Danny snarled, pushing himself off the wall, and swaggering over to the window. He flipped the closed sign in the window, and drew all the shutters. "You're so _sexy_ when you're helpless." He slowly made his way over to her.  
"P-p-please d-don't Hurt me!" She whimpered. Draco was watching, his face becoming an unbecoming tint of purple. He drew his wand, but Harry stuck out his hand to tell Draco to be still. Draco growled, but complied, still watching her intently. With every movement Danny made, Draco instinctively reached for his wand. When Danny smacked her rump, it took Draco all his might, not to rush over and beat Danny senseless. Hermione looked over at Draco, tears welling in her chocolate brown eyes. He looked over at her, fire blazing in his stormy eyes. She winked at him, so discreetly, that when Draco blinked, she looked desolate again, and Draco wondered if he imagined the entire ordeal. Danny started to tease her, igniting a spark in her. She drew her wand, firing a _Crucio_. He lay on the ground, writhing in pain, as the dynamic duo, plus Harry, ran into the Floo Room, where they transported back to Hogwarts. Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek, and Draco gave him a hug, clapping him on the back. They split up and Hermione felt herself swept up. Draco had scooped her up, and he spun down the hall, humming waltz music. Hermione giggled and threw her head back, exposing her bare neck. Before she could contemplate what hit her, she was lying in Madam Pomfrey's infirmary. Draco was next to her, reading a newspaper. "Draco?" Whispered Hermione, her voice a silky drawl. Draco looked over and gazed dully into Hermione's eyes. "Madam Pomfrey, she's up, can I leave?" Madam Pomfrey shook her head, and motioned for Draco to sit back down. She pursed her lips into a pale line and slowly exhaled. "Hermione." She began, looking pointedly at the girl lying on the cot. "You were bitten." Madam Pomfrey wiped away a lone tear that snuck into her eye. Hermione smiled broadly. "By what? A mosquito?" She started to laugh, realized no-one else was laughing, and bit her lip, feeling something sink into her. She gasped as a trickle of wetness ran down her chin. She tentatively wiped her chin, and screamed when she saw blood. Sort of screamed; it was more of a rasp. Her voice was still weak. Draco stiffened and tears welled up in his grey eyes. Hermione looked over at him. Madam Pomfrey sat down on the end of Hermione's cot, reaching out for the young woman's hand. "Hermione. You were bitten by a vampire." The room was filled with a deathly silence, creating an atmosphere so thick, it could be cut. Draco pushed himself out of the chair and sat next to Hermione, letting her sob into his shoulder. Several minutes later, Hermione had calmed down, and was sipping a cup of hot cocoa. "Hermione. I'm so sorry." Draco soothed as she lightly blew on the thick, sweet liquid to cool the billowing steam. Madam Pomfrey returned and patted Hermione's back, in a motherly fashion. "You, Hermione Jean Granger, were bitten by Nina Malfoy." Hermione's breath caught in her throat and her mind reeled with questions. "I know you-" Madam Pomfrey tried to continue but was cut off. "Hermione?"  
"Draco? Who is Nina?" Hermione spat.  
"My sister." Draco looked away from his girlfriend and sniffed in disdain. "I knew she was rotten! Mother and Lucius never saw past her good girl front. But in the solitude of Hogwarts, she was a dread. A disgrace to Malfoy's good name. She was the first Malfoy in history to be one! A Hufflepuff! And then she had the nerve to lie to our parents, and say she was Slytherin! The terror she cast upon our home. Then come Seventh Year, Nina starts running with the goths. Dyed her platinum hair a gaudy purple. Nose, lip, tongue, and navel piercings disgraced her elegant Malfoy form. Her normally green wardrobe, turned into a black midnight, lurking. Her 'blood sister' Minia, got her own place, and Nina moved in her. Turns out, my sister was a lesbian. Whilst making out with her 'blood sister', She got fang to the tongue, and turned vampire. Now they live in Transylvania, and when she found out I was in a relationship, she still thought of me as the big brother who was always looking out for her. She's jealous."  
"Hermione!"  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey?" She had an icy stare about her.  
"You are a vampire now. Hogwarts has a strict no undead being policy for students." Her face was ashen, and sorrow swam in her heart. "I apologize with every fiber of my being. You are to be sent to Transylvania to live in the vampire clan. You will find a consort there."  
"Consort?" Hermione asked.  
"All female vampires are lesbian!" Hissed Draco. He raced out of the room.  
"I see."  
"Hermione. There are also some other things you should know." Madam Pomfrey kissed the top of Hermione's head and handed her a pamphlet. She left there, with a lamp on, and cried in her dorm.

_A Guide to Vampire Life_

_Female vampires are all homosexual, and each is bound to a mate.  
The romantic contract is as followed:  
Every mate must be true. No mate is to be left unloved.  
In the terms of physical appearance, a female vampire is fuller developed. Her skin is paler, and her eyes are pale blue. She is taller, and her lips are blood red._

As she put down the pamphlet, she looked down at herself, gently pushing the coarse cotton sheets off of her. She did a quick self analyzation. She noticed her full breasts rising and falling with her every breath. She noticed her flat stomach, and traced the rippling muscles, exposed by her tight fitting tank top. Her sides were narrowed drastically, and her waist was significantly broadened. Her now generous thighs were bare; her shorty shorts not covering them. She pulled the covers back over her and drifted into a restless sleep. As she tossed and turned and flailed, she didn't notice Draco slipping into the cot next to her.


	6. Bite Me

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco once more. For what was meant to be the final time. He pulled down the green scarf that he had draped around his already pale neck. "Bite me." He whispered. "Now! Hurry!" Hermione gasped, and shook her head frantically, tossing her curls around flamboyantly. Draco nodded, pointing feverishly to the bare skin. Hermione sighed, nodded, and kissed him lightly, feeling a spark and drawing back. This wasn't meant to be happening, the spark should be eradicated. Hermione was meant to be a lesbian. Realizing her feelings for Draco were to strong too change, she hungrily bit the exposed flesh and sank her extending fangs into the vein, sucking the blood up thirstily. They would be together. Draco crumpled to the ground, two perfect puncture marks spat blood, and Draco rose again, pale skin, now white. He grinned wryly at Hermione, his fangs glistening in the sunlight.(Authors note: wizard vampires don't sparkle or combust, they stay neutral in sunlight, being wizards. Their magic overrides sunlight, meaning they are fine in sunlight) Hermione squealed in delight, and she sank down next to him, and squeezed his hand playfully. McGonagall approached and crouched as well, wincing as her hip shifted under the weight of her torso. "Malfoy, Miss Granger, I apologize for Madam Pomfrey. Hogwarts accepts all students. Even undead. Mister Weasley is a leprechaun descendant. Even Mister Potter has a werewolf gene in him. Everyone is welcome!" Her Scottish drawl was intensifying the feelings the vampires felt. "But, food is an issue. We'll set up an arrangement." The elderly teacher smirked haughtily, and swooshed away. Draco sucked in a breath and stumbled to get up, leaning on Hermione, and the two walked arm in arm down to their house. Hermione turned the brass doorknob, but the door swung open easily. "Stay put." Draco hissed, drawing his wand and kicking the door open. The panel of teak wood flew off the silver hinges. Draco limped in, weakly. His wand was shaking with his weakness. Draco was still shaky from the transformation. Hermione extended her fangs, and snuck stealthily into the house. She was hissing, rage bubbling in her blood. "Come out and plaaaaay!" She sang, her voice oozing with psychotic hate. A figure darted across the carpet, and Hermione lunged after him, sinking her teeth into warm, wet heaven, filled with vein, tissue, and arteries, enough to kill, not turn, the victim. She dragged it out the shadows, screaming in horror as she realized her victim. "Ginny!" She Shrieked. Ginny was past Turning. Ginny was gone. "No!" Ginny's heart was sputtering blood, and color was rapidly draining from her freckled face. Hermione pressed her hands against the bloody, polka dotted cardigan, in an attempt to give Ginny an ounce of life. She decided to be kinder, and she released her hand from Ginny's heart. Suddenly, an unseen voice flooded Hermione's ears. It pulsed in her brain, and she heard her heart pumping. Her knee's buckled, and she slumped on the carpet. "HE WAS INNOCENT AND PURE! AND YOU BEFOULED HIM! YOU TURNED HIM! HOW DARE YOU!" The voice popped out of her head, and a vacuum suction dredged every particle of love from the room. Draco ran in and cradled Hermione. He heard the voice too, just couldn't place it. It was very familiar, but the heavy foreign accent threw him off. "You didn't know babe." He soothed. Hermione gazed up at him, with sheer horror and self hatred pooling in the hazy iris' and she crumbled. She broke down. Gripping the sides of his black coat, she tore it open and sobbed freely into his blue t-shirt. He lifted her easily and carried her to the bedroom. He set her down, and covered her with blankets. "Are you leaving me?" She whispered.  
"Never." He replied. He picked up his guitar and gently brushed his fingers across the brass plated strings. He hummed 'Tomorrow' from Annie, and Hermione had drifted into a teary sleep. When Draco heard the first gentle snore, he slipped out and ran to Mcgonagall's office, channeling his super-human speed. "Mcgonagall! Hermionethoughttherewasanintruderandbittheminthehe artbutitwasGinny" He gasped for a breath. "AndnowGinny'sabouttodieandyouhavetocome before she dies!"  
"Repeat that please!"  
"Hermione. Thought. There. Was. An. Intruder. And. Bit. Them. In. The. Heart. But. It. Was. Ginny. And. Now. Ginny. Is. About. To. Die. And. You. Have. To. Come. Before. She. Dies." He frowned.  
"Oh Merlin!" She gasped, paler than vampire-Draco. They disapperated to the home, and saw Ginny slumped on the ground, barely alive.  
"Get her safe." Draco ordered. Mcgonagall bowed and backed slowly from the room. Draco crept into the bed with bed with Hermione and placed an arm around, rocking her gently, soothing her. Shortly he drifted as well. And the two lay asleep side by side.

"Get up!" Spat the bearded man.  
"Get the girl!" The second person moaned shoving his blankets off them. Their face was clean-shaven, and hair reminiscent of a moonlit night.  
"The boss would kill us if we don't get the girl!"  
"What's the boss want with the mudblood?  
"I don't know!"  
" I'm in charge here, Goyle! Kindly change your tone."  
"Shut your fat mouth and get the bloody girl!"  
"Be that way." They whipped out their wand. "Adava Kedavra." Goyle crumpled on the floor, dead. "Good night!" they tiptoed gently into the grounds of Hogwarts. They sat down on the dewy grass and sat perfectly still until it was lighter. Then the figure stood up and crept around the castle to the eighth year dorms. They walked smoothly into Draco and Hermione's house, and breezed into the bedroom. They picked up the sleeping Hermione and nearly got away, had Hermione not awoken and screamed. She startled Draco, and he pointed his wand at Hermione's captor. "Release her." He crawled across the bed to them, and he whipped off the captor's mask. "You!"  
"Hello, brother!"


	7. Drama

Nina stood in the washed out glow of the pale moonlight as it seeped through the glass window pane. Her blonde hair was streaked with blood red and midnight black, and her fangs glinted in the lighting. Her ice blue eyes pierced the silence and she hissed softly as she clutched Hermione with a harsh, possessive fervor. "I claimed her as my own. You, puny brother, are an extension of a long line of perfection. Look at what you have done! Tainted the line!" Hermione went limp, and slipped between Nina's arms. Leaping up, she threw a series of punches in Nina's direction, clutching Draco with an equally possessive fervor. Draco clung back, love radiating in the narrow sliver of air between the two. Electricity seemed to buzz, and Nina smiled, baring blindingly white teeth, with two sharp fangs poised threateningly against her fiery red lips. Her nose was scrunched, and hatred pulsed between Hermione and Nina. Hermione thought about every vampire book she'd read. Twilight didn't count, because really what was that crap? Wooden stake, garlic, happiness could all kill a vampire. Or something. Hermione floated into her state of nothingness, becoming practically a ghost, and wafted out of the hands of Nina. She drifted outside and perched on a branch. Nina chased her outside, and leapt into the air. As she attempted to clutch Hermione in her arms, a branch impaled her, and Nina let out an ear splitting shriek and exploded, light beams were cast everywhere, staff and student alike rushing from the castle or their dorms, and running to a trembling, sobbing Hermione.

One hour, and two mugs of chamomile tea later, it was three in the morning, and Hermione was mainly soothed. She was curled into Draco's side, and Cho Chang fussed over Hermione's hair, brushing it, braiding, unbraiding, coloring. Essentially anything that suited her fancy. Ginny sat next to Hermione, very pale. The bite Hermione made was not quite powerful enough to turn, for the bite was one of vengeance. She was in a wheelchair, because though she could talk, and breathe on her own, she was paralyzed for a rather long while. Much to the chagrin of Mrs. McGonagall, Dumbledore was at a conference in Nepal, for elderly and prominent wizards. She decided to send the two young vampires to Madame Pomfrey. There had to be a cure. Harry was enraged with Draco, forgetting the wishes of Mcgonagall, Harry lashed out at Draco. Neglecting to mention he had a potentially murderous sister was pretty awful when it was thought about. The two men were fighting, and to the disgust of onlookers, brought a shaky Hermione into it. "Hermione, could have died!" Spat Harry.  
"Hermione COULD have died, but didn't!" Draco retorted. "You're so bloody negative Potter!"  
"I'm looking out for Hermione's safety and wellbeing."  
"And I'm not?"  
"Obviously not. You put her life in jeopardy to save the scorn of your mother!"  
"Oh, and you could do SO much better if you were under much pressure from your dead beat parents?"  
"Are you freaking kidding me Malfoy?" Harry laughed spitefully. "I was beat, growing up. I was attacked."  
"I was never loved! I sometimes doubt if anyone will ever love me."  
"Hermione loves you! She chose you over me and everyday that kills me inside but I keep it bottled up inside. So shut up! Hermione loves you! Not me! I'm unloved! Ginny broke up with me, and I always just wait until It's time to go to a class I have with her, or when we're in the common room. I long to spend time with her." Harry looked around for her, but Hermione had darted away.

Draco was positively seething. He threw a slew of punches at Harry's face, and marched away. "The nerve. Hermione in despair, and he decides to drop that bomb upon 'er." He huffed. "The bloody nerve." Draco kept storming along until he reached the door of the dorm he built with Hermione. Beyond the cozy home was the forbidden forest. He could go inside, and comfort Hermione until she drifted to sleep in his arms. Or he could escape his misery, keep walking and meet his doom. He heaved a great sigh as he opened the door to the home. Hermione was sobbing into the couch. Draco walked over and sat down nest to her. "Hey love." He whispered. She flopped over to face him. "Are you alright?" Draco asked.  
"Do I seem alright?" Hermione snarled. "I'm sorry darling." She cooed.  
"It's fine." Draco seemed distant. Cold almost. He slid away from Hermione on the couch, not wanting to get to close to her. She was diseased. Filthy. Draco's little angel was too sought after. This may be the end. Was it? "Darling, I love you." Draco said shakily.  
"Drake, I love you as well." Hermione slid over to him on the couch and curled into his side. She fell into a deep sleep minutes later, fangs barely peeping out from her ruby lips. Draco smiled lightly. This was not the end.

Hours later, a knock at the door startled Draco awake. He tried to move without waking Hermione, but it didn't work. She woke up and stormed over to door. "What?" She snapped throwing the door open. "What?!"  
"Babe!" Hermione wiped sleep from her eyes, as lips were planted against hers. She pulled away and slapped the face of whoever it was. "Ronald Bilius Weasley!" She shrieked. Slamming the door in his face, she howled in agony. Her fangs were growing longer. She cracked the door open a sliver, and looked to the sky. _Full moon!_ She shut the door again and sneered at the stunned face of Ron. She walked gingerly to the bedroom, and rummaged in her closet for her vampire pamphlet. _Page 5_:_ moon phases and the effect on vampire females_. Full moons are a tricky time to a vampire. If you are turned on a full moon,you have the power over all your clan. However, if not, then the full moon does serve a purpose. The full moon acts as a buffet for a vampire. It replenishes and refills, quenching your thirst for blood for twenty eight days! 'Helpful.' Hermione thought, stashing the pamphlet under her pillow. 'Really helpful.'


	8. This, That, and the Amulet

Replenished and recharged, Draco and Hermione awoke from a very peaceful sleep. Even if it was on the couch. They got dressed, and Hermione strode into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. As the black liquid dripped into the plastic pot, Hermione stepped out to check the mail. The cool morning air of May was refreshing on her creamy skin, and decided that this summer would have to be time to get a tan. The cold, metal box was dark inside, but Hermione looked away, and held the loot behind her until she got inside. She put the mail on the table and whirled around, so as not to face it. Hermione bounced into the bedroom, where Draco was fixing his tie. "Morning, babe." He chirped. "Let me fix your tie." Draco tied the red and yellow silk length and made an elegant tie with it. "I'll get the bags."  
"I'll get the coffee." Hermione dashed into the kitchen and grabbed two Styrofoam cups from the granite counter. She poured equal amounts of coffee into each cup. Added two sugars, and a 1/26th of a cup of two% milk. She was very specific when it came to her coffee. Hermione took the two cups, handed one to Draco, and held one in her hands. The Styrofoam warmed her hands as she walked to the castle. Draco had one arm around her, and hand around his coffee, and his eyes on the castle in front of him.

"Ta-ah!" cooed Hermione, waving goodbye to Draco, before she went off to join Cho Chang and Katie Bell in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Oh my God!" She breathed, taking a seat in her favorite plushie red beanbag chair.  
"Ooh? Do tell!" Gushed gossipy Cho.  
"I could really care less... Might I share my news after you Hermione? Or do you have ground breaking news, Cho?" The retort ended on a giggle, that sent the trio off on a laugh. When they returned to sanity, Hermione took a breath began her tale. "So, you all know about the vampire thing, and then, I fell asleep, and then someone knocked on the door, and when I answered it, it was Ron." She ended on a breathy note of suspense, and Cho leaned forward. Even Katie looked mildly interested. "Then. Guess. What?" Katie raised an eyebrow and Cho gulped rapidly. "He kissed me. Ronald Weasly kissed his ex girlfriend on the night she is nearly abducted by a lesbian vampire, and he thinks he can get away with this crap?" Her voice cracked, and went shrill, causing Mount 'Mione to erupt tears of bitter hatred for Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Draco waved goodbye, as Hermione flounced off in the other direction. Draco took a left, and bounced down the flight of stairs to the Slytherin dorms. "Oh Lord." Draco grunted, ordering a firewhiskey from the filthy house-elf. "What a night."  
"Heh." Snorted Theo, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Ah, not like that yeh moron." Grumbled Draco, tugging the cork out of the glass bottle. "If you weren't shagging Anastasia last night -"  
"You know you still love Anastasia. Don't even lie." Theo retorted, jabbing a bony finger in Draco's face. "She loves you."  
"Wait what?" Draco sputtered, spewing firewhisky. "What do you mean?"  
"It's nothing, really. Just, um... Well you see, it's diffucult t -"  
"What?" Draco roared  
"She called me Draco." Theo mumbled.  
"When?"  
"Last night."  
"Oh my Wizard God." Draco mumbled, a smile snaking across his face. "Sucks for her. I have Hermione."  
"Ah you're still dating that one eh?" Theo ribbed with a smirk.  
"Yeah, and I'm in love with her."  
"Sure." Theo was stupid, and shallow, but intuitive. "You miss Anastasia. And don't want to admit in case I tell Hermione. Which I will." He stood up, and Slung his leather satchel over his shoulder, and saluted goodbye as he walked smugly out of the dungeon.

Hermione had Herbology with some Slytherins first, eliciting a smile. As she walked down the stone corridor, Theo caught up with her. "Hello."  
"Yeah. Hi."  
"Can you stop for a second?" Theo stuttered. He put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her.  
"What?"  
"It's about Draco."  
"What?" Hermione sniffed to prevent tears. After all, it could be that the news was good.  
"Draco still loves Anastasia. And I'm so very sorry, but he's not been honest with you. He-"  
"Hello, Theo." Crooned Draco, a vengeful sneer adorning his masculine face.  
"Hello Draco." Theo sounded bored.  
"Draco." Hermione's voice was small, desperate. "Is it true? Are you lying to me?"  
"No." Draco was also desperate, for her to know, she meant the world to him, and would do anything to let her know. "But there's something you really need to know. Theo here, is -"  
"Malfoy! Nott!" Hurry along. First class has begun." McGonagall drawled, her Scottish accent dripping with authority. "Hermione, come with me."  
"Mrs. Mcgonagall, I -" Hermione began urgently, desperate to know what Theo was 'in.'  
"I am NOT asking, Granger." Mcgonagall said urgently.  
"Oh my God!" Hermione exclaimed. "Can I not get any peace of mind in this school? Vampires, abductions, and now removal from class! I need to be in class for the O.W.L.S! And the N.E.W.T.S!"  
"Granger. Kindly shut up, and march." Ordered Mcgonagall. She whirled on her heel, and Hermione followed reluctantly in tow.

Hermione threw herself into an armchair the second McGonagall opened the door to her room. "Hermione, this is urgent. The fate of our Wizard World lies in this. You. And Draco." The professor held up an iridescent amulet, the shape of a Dodecahedron. It was dangling from a long, thin, leather strip. "No time to explain. You must leave. Now." McGonagall was urgent, and shoved a suitcase in Hermione's direction. "Snape is getting Draco, and we're meeting there."  
"Meeting where?" Hermione was frantic and her head was spinning. "Where are we going?"  
"Oh Hermione, there's no time to say!" McGonagall shook her head wildly. "Please, drive the broomstick!"  
"I don't know where!" Hermione shook her head back, spraying tears like a sprinkler.  
"But you do Granger!" McGonagall lay a hand on her shoulder. "Follow your heart."  
"Oh don't you give me that!"  
"GRANGER! SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND DRIVE!" McGonagall roared.  
"Fine!" Wept Hermione, struggling to see the teacher through her curtain of tears. She mounted the sleek wood and kicked of with her black shoes. Soon enough the pair had landed alongside Draco and Snape at a rundown house in the rundown apartments of East St. Louis. Draco smiled tiredly, as his godfather smiled at him, as well as Snape could smile. He looked over at Hermione, still in shock, over his earlier thought. She was perfect to him, and she was so alone. So very alone...


	9. The End

"Hermione listen and listen closely. This amulet is your life. It is a horcrux. Your horcrux." McGonagall said solemnly.  
"But I have no soul." Replied Hermione, equally somber.  
"Yes. You do. And you killed Ginny." McGonagall wiped a stray tear. "Snape is calling the aurors now. I'm sorry."  
"So am I." Draco interrupted. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but Hermione won't go without me." Draco pulled out his wand slowly, threateningly.  
"Draco, stop." Hermione warned, drawing her own wand.  
"I'm sorry." His wand trained on Mcgonagall, he opened his mouth. "Avada Kedavra." He hugged Hermione and apparated away. They arrived on a small, lush island. "Here."  
"Where are we?" Screamed Hermione. "Oh my Wizard God. You freaking killed our professor!"  
"Yeah. I did. And we are in an uncharted Island somewhere off the Bahamas." Draco snapped.  
"Oh my God." Hermione gasped. "We're fugitives."

**I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL STORY TO THIS CALLED 'LOST IN THE LIGHT' AFTER I WRITE SOME OTHER FANFICS. IF YOU HAVE A FANFIC TOPIC YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE PLEASE PM ME :) LOVE YOUR FACES *BLOWS KISSES***


End file.
